


Bud Dies At The End

by Fishykarp



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishykarp/pseuds/Fishykarp
Summary: Bud Dies At The End
Kudos: 3
Collections: Sleepless Domain Fright Night Artgame 2020





	Bud Dies At The End

It was like any other night. Pretending to exercise at the club, trying to nail HP with a laser, and catching up on some late-night gossip with Gabby.

9:55 came. The barrier was bright orange, a bit unpleasant but at least monsters wouldn’t be hard to spot. So she met up with Harley outside the gates, transformed, and


End file.
